


Une fleur rebelle

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [5]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Instrumental, One Step To The Horizon - Anthesteria, Revenge, Tributes, Without Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Трибьют Шошанне. С любовью. || Tribute to Shosanna. With love.
Relationships: Shosanna Dreyfus/Marcel
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927771
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Une fleur rebelle

**Author's Note:**

> Une fleur rebelle (фр.) — мятежный цветок.
> 
> Музыка: Anthesteria — One Step To The Horizon


End file.
